mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tashiro Hayashi
. Appearance General Appearance Tashiro Hayashi is a sixteen year old American of average height, with a rather impressive and toned physique. This is due to his extensive training and exercise that he carry’s out during his downtime as well as at school. He has red hair and eyes, as well as several small scars (one on his brow, another on his lower chin). His hair is energetic like his personality, long and spiked in all directions, most often he will add gel to it if he feels dressy enough. His jawline is quite sharp and his eyebrows are sharp and thin, much like his eyes. Outside of school Tashiro is most likely to be wearing a thin shirt or sleeveless tank top, and some form of long pants. He often wears shades of red (his favourite colour) or dark colours (such as black). Tashiro does not like hats full stop, refusing to wear them. They mess with his hair (and mojo) he will argue. Costumed Appearance Tashiro’s costume is made of an elastic material, capable of stretching to new size when he assumes his larger form. It is composed of a tight, sleeveless shoulder-studded, black tank top which hugs his chest and abdomen tightly, it is colored with vibrant red stripes forming a cross on his back. Below this he wears baggy black pants, torn at the knees which are held up by a gleaming red belt. His costume does not include any shoes. Personality Tashiro can be described as rumbustious and energetic. Always ready to dive into new things, often focusing on the result of something rather then how he will get there, causing him to overlook situations or see new paths. He is extremely competitive and prideful, always aiming for the top spot. However refusing to accept victory if he believes it hasn’t been earned and looking down on others who cheat and lie, and often those who act brave, noble or display a determined attitude earn his respect, admiration and friendship. Tashiro tries his best to be honest and kind hearted, albeit that sometimes his honesty can cause him trouble or seem too rational to others. Because of these traits he seemingly can get along with most others, and he reveres honesty and truthfulness in others and within himself. As well as calling out opposite traits or acts such as lying or cheating. Tashiro is exceptionally loyal to his friends, even willing to break rules or laws to aid them, and he is even as eager to risk himself for them. He often displays regret or disappointment if he becomes unable to aid them in any way. As a child he seemed quirkless, spending years being bullied for it until his quirk appeared for the first time after his nose was bloodied in a fight when he was defending a group of younger years from senior boys early into his childhood. Ever since then he has a soft spot for outcasts, and is never afraid to speak up to anyone, although he lacks self-restraint which often puts him in the firing line of them instead. He looks up to all heroes, pro or otherwise and is determined to prove that he has a place among them. Because of this he has gained a boost of confidence when he was accepted into U.A., however sometimes he can get ahead of himself and this soon turns to cockiness, especially because he is quite hot-blooded. He is ruled by his emotions and quite the charmer (well, at least he thinks he is). Tashiro is always there to welcome others with open arms, and is always there to lean on if you need him. You can count on that he will listen and help any way he can, and often if you need a favour he is the one you should ask. Although at times his kindheartedness can be taken advantage of. At his core Tashiro is a big fan of music, especially punk-rock, and often quotes song or movies at times as a joke, or even to make his point across. Despite his love for it, he is often too embarrassed to sing in front of most people. Character Background Tashiro was born and raised in the United States. Spending most of his childhood and teens there. His parents worked seperate jobs, splitting their time before raising him and his two siblings and work. Trying their best to balance their jobs and raise three children. Growing up Tashiro was thought to be quirkless, so he was bullied for this. Especially by the older years in school. This caused him to retract from the other children and made him feel like an outcast. Still he would help out those who were kind to him, and do what he could to be liked. Although he aims to become a hero, Tashiro doesn’t hold himself higher than others. In fact his childhood pushed him to be kindhearted and understanding to just about everyone. However he can be cold to those who do the opposite, particularly those who lie and cheat others. Who others viewed him as changed dramatically when his quirk first appeared. Especially those who bullied him, who received a nasty shock when he grew in size and strength upon a blow. He was know as “The Bully Breaker” in his younger years as he would defend the small and vulnerable from those who would harm or treat them as less. Since then he took his quirk as a sign. A sign to always help not just those who ask for it, or those who can reward it. But those who need it, the little guys. This moment drove him onto a path of determination as he spent his just about all his free time physically and mentally preparing himself to become a hero. This search lead him overseas, to U.A. Where he currently is undergoing his first year of mentorship. He strives to also make his parents proud after all they had done for him growing up. He frequently sends them letters on his progress at school and how he has been, for some time he has promised to visit them back in the States some time. Character Aspects -Kindhearted. -Hotblooded. -Tunnel Vision Stat Points Quirk Quirk Name Giant’s Rage: As the name suggests, upon strong mental or bodily stress this transformative quirk is triggered (voluntarily or involuntarily), unless the user can maintain focus for a duration of time to surpress transformation. The process of transformation is violent and painful, including muscle tearing due to a rapid growth rate. The transformation process takes one turn, and during this time the user may take no other action (Unless they are attempting to subdue the transformation) until it is completed. This new form grows to approximately double the users original height and weight, granting four additional tiers of strength, with a reduction in Agility by 2 tiers. Appearance-wise the user remains pretty much identical to their usual state, albeit the increase in mass and physical capabilities. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive